1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to velocity-measuring devices and, more particularly, to velocity-measuring devices which have an audible output and may be removably attached to skis and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A velocity-measuring device which can be removably fixed to the rear end of a snow or water ski is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,650. The device employs a microcomputer which calculates speeds and/or distance traveled by a skier and displays the selected parameter on a readout device carried by the trailing end of a ski. A toothed wheel is constrained to rotate about an axis lateral to the rear end of the ski and is positioned to contact the snow or water and rotate when it is moved in direction to the axis of the ski. The water-snow-contacting wheel carries two permanent magnets which cooperate with a sensor mounted on the housing of the device to sense the passing of the magnets. In order to determine his or her maximum speed, average speed, or the distance traveled, a skier would have to remove his or her skis to see the visual display, a distinct disadvantage. Moreover, while in motion, no information is made available to the skier about his or her current speed, a shortcoming especially in situations in which the skier is trying to ski to his or her maximum advantage along a portion of a down-hill run, or the like.
A speed indicating device or gauge which may be mounted on the forward flat upper surface of the water ski is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,725. This indicator is so mounted that the user of the ski during water skiing may view this speed indicating device. The velocity sensing is achieved by a pilot tube-like device in which one end of the tube is connected to the meter and the other end is disposed on the ski underside and at the rear thereof. The tube is filled with liquid to a point near the rear of the tube where a flexible diaphragm seals the tube. The diaphragm is actuated by the pressure of the fluid flow created by the rate of travel of the ski in the water, No. provision is seen for storing the output nor of any electronic circuitry. Clearly, the device cannot be used on a snow ski or the like, nor does it provide an audible output.
Other devices, which may be attached to skis and the like for measuring velocity, are revealed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,505,878 and 4,262,537. These devices are fastened to a ski by screws and must be mechanically powered, thereby interfering with the natural operation of the ski, distinct shortcomings.